<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cosmic First Kiss by Industrial_Teletubbie_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974491">Cosmic First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Industrial_Teletubbie_69/pseuds/Industrial_Teletubbie_69'>Industrial_Teletubbie_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mentioned Agent Carolina (Red vs. Blue), Mentioned Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Mentioned Dexter Grif, Mentioned Lavernius Tucker, Mentioned Michael J. Caboose, Mentioned Sarge (Red vs. Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Industrial_Teletubbie_69/pseuds/Industrial_Teletubbie_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all The Paradoxes, and all the time travel shit that they have been through, it would seem that The Reds and Blues would take the week-off, or even a month off. But, Donut would return to a specific "someone", he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Delano Donut/Chrovos (Red vs Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cosmic First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How is it that something like Time Travel could be ever so difficult, and yet so exhausting, that it can make you tired for almost the whole day?</p>
<p>The Reds and Blues would have that covered, as They would be relaxing whenever they could, tired of all the bullshit they have been through.</p>
<p>Grif would be the automatic first one to rest, while the others would just be starting to get some rest at least.</p>
<p>But what was strange to see was that Donut was never seen to be found, and come to think of it, most people thought that He wasn't even in the building.</p>
<p>And He wasn't, as He kept what appeared to be The Time-Gun, which The Reds and Blues had used to go on their time travel adventure.</p>
<p>He must've stolen it before they had left, maybe He recreated the gun, or maybe He was in charge of the God damn thing.</p>
<p>No matter what though, He would use this to create himself a portal to somewhere that he clearly wanted to go, or maybe even see someone that He already had met.</p>
<p>As He went through the portal, He reached his destination, meeting the person that He wanted to see after the paradoxes were all done and done.</p>
<p>"Hiya Chrovos!" He yelled happily to her, as Chrovos turned around to be shocked seeing Donut.</p>
<p>"How....did You even get back here?" She asked him, walking to the front of her cell, confused.</p>
<p>He began to give his best explanation as He could, "Well, I managed to snag myself a Time-Gun and I wanted to see You during my break!"</p>
<p>"....I see." She would say, ultimately confused, but a understanding a little bit of what He said.</p>
<p>He would sit down near the cell, while Chrovos would be looking at him while she was standing up.</p>
<p>"Care to have a conversation with me?" He asked her, still in his lucky-go happy, yet girly attitude.</p>
<p>"...I suppose." She said, beginning to sit down near the cell, much like Donut.</p>
<p>She at least tolerated Donut, even though He may not seem like He isn't the most smartest person on the planet, He was at least a good person to talk or even be around.</p>
<p>"How are Your Friends?" Chrovos started the conversation up.</p>
<p>"They're all doing really well," He responded back to her, "Wash and Carolina are spending more time together, Sarge seems to be doing great, and we got Lopez back!"</p>
<p>She would be listening, as He finished talking. "Ah, so He managed to escape a death through all of time, that seems merely impossible..."</p>
<p>"That's what we thought too, but then remembered that Time Travel exists, and Aliens, and....almost everything strange or weird in our world!"</p>
<p>She nodded at this, but still found it impossible for someone to escape something like that.</p>
<p>Donut continued to talk with her, while She kept on listening.</p>
<p>"Tucker also seems to be doing nice, and Caboose is being the happiest person that You could always know!" He would tell her.</p>
<p>"Well, I barely know much info about Caboose..." She told him, being honest.</p>
<p>Donut would respond, in his happy tone, of course.</p>
<p>"Maybe You and him could have a chat!" He would say to her, as He wanted to let her know more of his friends.</p>
<p>She would then chuckle at his statement. "I would much rather talk to You, more than most other people."</p>
<p>He would be smiling under his helmet, as He too chuckled at her response.</p>
<p>He also felt a bit of blush on his cheeks, as He finished his slight laughter.</p>
<p>Donut felt that Chrovos was someone to really talk to, and she was, as He kept having a feeling that he mostly had for all of his friends, but a more stronger and compassionate one.</p>
<p>So, He started to change the subject, and talk to Chrovos about why he really came here in the first place.</p>
<p>"So, uhm, Chrovos-" He began to speak to her, as She nodded her head to let him know that She was listening, "I wanted to actually talk to you about something...."</p>
<p>She would then look back at him, turning her head around, before looking back forward. "Speak."</p>
<p>"W-Well, I already told you that I've been on a break, but I kinda wanted to plan on doing something with You while I was on it..."</p>
<p>She would be confused, as She looked back at him. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>He would begin to be blushing even more under his helmet. "I kinda wanted to plan on having my first kiss with you...."</p>
<p>She would be quite shocked at the fact that He told her this, but more so shocked that He wanted his first kiss to be with her.</p>
<p>"...you....I...." She said, completely speechless about this whole conversation.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I made this awkward, I really don't want this to affect our friendship really-" He said to her, being more nervous than happy.</p>
<p>"No, it is okay...." She told him slowly, "...because I would be glad to be Your First Kiss."</p>
<p>Donut was quite shocked to hear this, was She really agreeing to let this happen?</p>
<p>He wanted to feel happy, but at the same time, He felt a bit nervous, due to this being his first time.</p>
<p>She gladly opened up the cell, and even more glad to know someone like Jenkins wasn't with her while in the cell.</p>
<p>They got more closer together, as They both looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Guess I'll start-" He said, before He started to remove his helmet off slowly.</p>
<p>While he was removing it, Chrovos noticed the big mark on his eye, which came from past interactions from a long time frenemy.</p>
<p>"Your eye, what happened to it....?" She asked him, slowly, but calmly.</p>
<p>"Oh, just an accident involving a dirty whore, and a grenade...." He said, as He would get memories of what happened to him.</p>
<p>She would then slowly feel the mark with her finger, "It shouldn't have happened to someone like You..."</p>
<p>He would smile slightly, before asking about her helmet, as She started to remove it, right after He had asked.</p>
<p>With that, long black hair would be falling down after removing her helmet, and Donut would be gazed at her beautiful face that She had finally showed him.</p>
<p>"Wow, You're really pretty Chrovos!" He would tell her, while Chrovos gave him a slight smile back.</p>
<p>"Thank...You..." She would respond to him slowly, as The two of them got more closer together, face to face.</p>
<p>"You're welcome..." He responded, in a calm voice, which was very soothing.</p>
<p>The Two then gave each other a slow and relaxing kiss to the lips, as the both of them would be holding each other in one another's arms whilst kissing.</p>
<p>They would hold the kiss for a bit more time, before they both pulled back from each other, and looked at each other in the eyes.</p>
<p>They could each other's blush flushing on their face, as they both turned their faces slightly away from the other.</p>
<p>"That was...really nice...." He would tell her, as He looked down at the ground.</p>
<p>"It certainly was...." She'd tell him back, as They backed away from each other slowly.</p>
<p>He would look back up, as He had his helmet in his hands, "Maybe we can do that again sometime?" He asked her.</p>
<p>She would be smiling at him, putting her helmet back on and going back into her cell. "One of these days, maybe we can."</p>
<p>Donut would then put his helmet back on, as He used the Time-Gun to travel himself back to his friends.</p>
<p>"Bye Chrovos, it was really nice to talk to You!" He would tell her, back in his go lucky attitude, and waving at her.</p>
<p>She would look at him, and respond back. "I hope to have another conversation with You again."</p>
<p>Donut would then go back to his world, as Chrovos sat in her cell, smiling to herself that she had been Donut's first kiss, and that she slightly liked the way he kissed her.</p>
<p>Maybe one day, They really can have another conversation, or maybe even another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's kinda weird to see that there isn't that much of Chrovos x Donut, must be a rare pair XD. But I had a lot of fun making this, and it was nice to make this as my first work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>